The Forgotten
Sorry if i made a page before doing anything. Marvel.jpg|Marvel Zen.jpg|Zen Titus.jpeg|Titus Domino.jpg|Domino Rocket.jpg|Rocket Leach.jpeg|Leach Lenner.jpg|Lenner Story line Three hundred years in the future, mankind has evolved into using technology for everything. They started robots, ignoring the warnings. Robots soon took control, and most humans were killed. According to the futuristic, robotic government Marvel, Zen, Titus, Domino, Rocket, Leach, and Lenner do not exsist. If they did, they would have been normal teenagers living normal lives as slaves to robots. But they want revenge. Revenge for humanity. Chapter One Zen waits for the signal. It’s like waiting for something that seems very far away. After ten long, unsuccessful minutes, she decides to improvise. Her feet move with great speed, making it feel like she’s walking on thin air. The bushes scramble and shake as she passes them quickly. She feels unstoppable, and for a moment, forgets she’s on a mission and she’s here with a team. “Where’s the signal?” Marvel shouts to everyone through the ear communicators. She stops, her lips frozen together, her eyes, once focused on a goal, now lost in thought. Silence passes through the skies as no one answers Marvel. Seconds go by and finally Domino speaks up, “Leach, that was you job wasn’t it?” Her voice is raspy, like she had just gotten out of a fight in the mud. \ More silence. Zen got her determination back and began running in a squatting position again. She wondered why Leach didn’t answer and if this would affect the mission too much. She picked up momentum, going faster and faster until something stopped her dead in her tracks. Two soldiers. They are wearing all black uniforms and red arm tags. They have shields to protect their faces, bullet proof no doubt. They seemed to be in a conversation. Zen doesn’t dare breathe, she very slowly moves away into the shadows. It feels like forever, time purposely slowing down so she would just give into the pain and collapse on the floor. She tries to distract herself, wondering why the signal hasn’t been accessed yet. Her muscles are aching now, but she holds on a bit more, frozen in time. The soldiers are taking there time obviously, and she guesses this is a serious matter. Marvel’s voice pierces into her ears, and she clasped a hand on her earpiece so they couldn’t hear him. Zen focuses on his words. “Lenner I’m at sector four, have you seen the signal?” Silence. A thousand thoughts swirl in her mind. She wonders if Lenner is okay. She wonders is Marvel kept his promise, if her kept Rocket within safe distance. Zen feels a moment of softness, thinking of Rocket, she was the closest thing to a sister. A sweet little girl with blonde hair a big pink eyes, filled with mystery. Zen pulls her short white hair behind her ear and goes back to cuffing her earpiece incase someone talks again. Moments later Marvel’s voice blares, “Zen?” She can hear Marvel’s angry, loud breathing. He finally speaks again, “Zen?!” She wants to respond, but knows the guards will hear her muffled whispers. There conversations seems to continue with time, and she hopes Marvel doesn’t keep calling her name. “ZEN WHERE ARE YOU?!” Her muscles are screaming at her to relax and plop down on the floor but she doesn’t dare move. The guards’ warm air fills her lungs, and she notices a heater near them, guessing there only standing there for the heater. One of the guards is holding a strange-looking gun, something she has never seen before, and she has seen a lot of guns in her life. Just when Zen thinks no one will talk, she hears small little Rocket’s voice in her ear, “Zen?” She sounds chocked up, obviously worried for her. Zen forces the smallest, quietest whisper possible. She says it very fast, “Can’t talk. Tight spot. I’m okay. She can see Rocket’s sweet sigh of relief. Marvel glancing at her, wanting to treat her like a little sister, running a hand through her hair affectionately. But he stays professional, looking through his binoculars at the facility in the distance. Domino and Titus are probably coming back to them now. She hears a commotion in her earpiece She manages a very quiet whisper again, “What’s going on?” Marvel’s voice sounds muffled, as if he’s badly pressed against something, “Some kinda…Machine.” The earpiece crackles and makes a loud sound. It sounds like it’s being yanked around. Zen slowly moves her hand to cuff around the earpiece. Domino’s voice follows shortly after Marvels, She screams, “LENNER! NO!” The guards stop speaking for a moment and Zen holds her breath, her hand grasping the earpiece, making it quiet. She goes very still, even more than before. She hears them say, “-heard something in the bushes.” One of the guards walks to where Zen is, and turns on his green flashlight. She silently gulps, and holds her breath, hearing more muffles and noises from her earpiece. She slowly moves her forefinger, and turns the sound off of her earpiece, so she can hear silence. The air is warm and stuffy next to the heater, and she starts to sweat a little upon her forehead. A strand of white hair hangs in her eyesight, and she takes one short breath before holding it again. The guard’s green flashlight is able to detect anything underground and in the air, so he is extra careful when flashing it slowly on the stone pavement. Zen bits her lip to where it hurts her teeth. She squeezes her eyes shut as the guard flashes his green flashlight five feet from her nose. It gets closer. Four feet. Three feet. Zen’s heart pounds. Two feet. One foot. The flashlight stays there and she wonders if the guard has even spotted her yet. Her piercing purple eyes stare obsessively at the green flashlight shadow. A drop of sweat runs down the middle of her nose and she moves a finger to catch it before it falls to the ground. The dirt seems to envelope perfectly with the green shadow, making it seem as if there’s glowing grass on top of the dirt. Her muscles are going numb and she tries to concentrate on something else. An alarm blares out seconds later. Her eyes grow wide. “Looks like we’ve got them” The other guard says. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the green shadow clicks off and the guards hustle to the door. It slides up swiftly, and slides down fast. She falls in the dirt, no caring if she gets mud on her. Her muscles feel weak, finally waking up from being numb, she breathes heavily and turns the sound on her earpiece back on. The noise and shuffling was gone and it was completely quiet. “The guards are gone. Anyone hear the alarm?” Silence. “Marvel? Domino? Titus?” More silence. Zen began to worry, something she hadn’t done in a long while. The plan couldn’t fail. She pushed the thought aside and chocked on her next words, “Rocket?! Rocket are you alright?!” Nothing. The alarm shuts off seconds ago leaving Zen alone in the ghostly quiet courtyard. Category:Great Expectations Category:Stories